Always
by Sxcsami
Summary: I love you! ...I HATE you! ...I just can't be around you! Draco knows he's going to die, he has no doubt about it, but what about when Hermione gets involved? Will they be able to save each other before it's too late?
1. the break up

"I've always been there for you when you needed me!" Hermione screamed, as tears fell from her eyes, soaking her now stained jumper. "Always…" She choked out between sobs.

"I'm sorry… I can't do this anymore" I whispered back as I looked up into Hermione's soft brown eyes, willing for her to understand.

I swear if it was possible I could've heard my heart break in two as I watched the small tears rise up in her eyes and flow gently down her cheeks. I _HATED_ hurting her.

"So this is it… it's over…?" She whispered, not taking her eyes from the stone cold floor.

"Yes…" I breathed tears stinging at my own eyes, but I wasn't going to show them in front of _her_.

"Please don't do this to me" Hermione begged, her eyes pleading with mine.

"I'm sorry" I told her, as I looked away.

"I HATE you!" Hermione screamed as she turned to flee out of the empty classroom.

I knew she didn't mean it, but those three words… A knife to my heart.

"I love you" I called after her before she had a chance to even open the door. "I just can't be around you."

And with one more apologetic smile I turned around letting her go. Letting my _love_ go.

I rolled up my sleeves and stared down at my now blood stained wrists, the place where the dark mark was etched into my skin. I'd tried, tried everything to get rid of it… But that was never going to happen.

I wouldn't, no; I couldn't bring Hermione down with me! I couldn't let that happen to her.

Because I knew I was going to _die._

**Okay, so my first ever Malfoy or Hermione fic! Let alone Malfoy/Hermione… I don't usually right romances haha. So yeah please review, tell me what I could've improved on, if you liked it, hell even if you hated it! Let me know **

**So should this stay as a one shot or should I make it into multichapters?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx.**


	2. Being found

**Draco Malfoy's POV**

Hermione had left with Harry and Ron, nobody knew where they were, and I wanted it to stay that way.

But as long as Hermione was with Harry she was in the most danger right? And as much as I hated it… I still love her.

"Hermione please be okay… Please be careful" I whispered, but no matter how hard I prayed, how hard I wished I knew it was no use, she couldn't hear me, heck, she probably wished she never met me after I broke her heart like that.

_"So this is it… it's over…?" Hermione whispered, not taking her eyes from the stone cold floor._

_"Yes…" I breathed tears stinging at my own eyes, but I wasn't going to show them in front of __her__._

_"Please don't do this to me" Hermione begged, her eyes pleading with mine._

_"I'm sorry" I told her, as I looked away._

_"I HATE you!" Hermione screamed as she turned to flee out of the empty classroom._

I watched, regretful as the images swam through my head. Why was my life so screwed up! Why did my Dad, the one person I always looked up to, have to be a Death Eater and bring me into all of this.

I ran my fingers gently down my blood streaked wrist, there had to be some way I could stop this all.

But I could only think of one way. _Kill Voldemort._

**Hermione's POV**

I watched on as Harry and Ron started arguing again for the millionth time. "Would you too just cut it out!" I yelled at them, impatience creeping its way through my body.

Ron and I had started a relationship since we set out to find horcruxes. I still loved Draco, but the only way to get over someone is to be with someone else right? Well that's what I keep telling myself.

"Don't say his name!" I heard Ron hiss at Harry.

"What, you're scared to say it now?" Harry mocked back.

"Voldemo-"

"Don't say it!" Ron screamed this time, looking around worriedly.

"Oh honestly Ron, you could be so childish at times it's just a name" I snapped back, taking Harry's side.

Ron looked at me scornfully "It's not just that it's-"but Ron was cut off then by Harry.

"Voldemort!" Harry cried out, sticking his tongue out playfully at Ron.

I heard a loud psychotic shriek coming from my left. My inside froze when I heard it and I knew I had to look to confirm my fears.

I turned around slowly, praying that it wasn't her.

Bellatrix Lestrange was standing there behind us, her eyes wild and teeth bared. "Aww is little Ronikens scared?" Bellatrix asked in her most babyish voice, advancing on us slowly. I glanced to my right quickly and saw Ron's face become a pale white.

The words slipped past my lips so fast I didn't even know what was happening. "Expelliarmus" Harry cried pointing his wand square at Bellatrix's chest. Her wand span out of her hand and flew high up into the sky before landing back on the damp earth with a soft thud. At the same time I'd cried out "tormenta!" And long streaks of purple fire blazed up and down Bellatrix's body, dancing around as they licked at her bare skin.

"Enough!" Bellatrix screamed, banishing the purple blaze. "..This" She hissed, staring daggers at me. "Guards, get them!" She shrieked as an army of Death Eaters started to descend upon us.

I didn't have to look at the others, we already had a silent agreement and with that, I turned around on my heel and sped off into the forest.

I could hear the heavy thud of feet pounding across the damp ground and the jagged breaths as the Death Eaters tried to corner me. Please be okay… I begged silently, as I imagined the others being caught tortured and maybe even killed.

I ran through the dense forest, tripping and falling as I went but finally I heard the footsteps that had been tormenting me grow further and further away until finally I couldn't hear them at all.

I leant against and old oak tree, panting, trying to get my breath back as I wiped off beads of sweat that had begun to drip down my forehead.

"You didn't think you'd get away with it that easily did you?" a high pitched voice asked me, I can't believe I didn't notice her standing there before.

"Venix!" Bellatrix yelled making a sharp slashing movement with her wand as long silver strings tied themselves to my wrists binding me to Bellatrix's slender grey wand. I struggled and pulled but it was no use, the silver transparent bonds wouldn't break.

"Ready to go a little day trip?" She asked me, her voice icy, as she ripped through more octaves.

"No" I replied harshly, trying to yank myself away again.

"Always with the attitude…" She sighed before apparating and taking me with her.

The word span fast around me as I tried to make out the familiar surroundings.

"We're here!" Bellatrix announced gleefully as I looked around. I gasped when I realized where I was. Malfoy Manor…

**Okay well, the votes are in and it's going to be a multichapter! I wanted to update soonish but I didn't really have any idea what to do, so here it is! Please review, they mean faster updates and they mean everything to me, I need to know people are actually reading this so I can continue haha :P Tell me if you like it, hate it, love, it, dislike it, anything at all. Oh yeah and a quick disclaimer, I do NOT own any of the things in this story you may recognize, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. Xxxxxxxx.**


	3. Tortured

"W-why are we here?" I asked my voice squeaky from fear.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Bellatrix answered, dancing around to the gates from glee. "Now follow!" She yelled, yanking at the ties that were bonding us together.

I walked behind Bellatrix as slowly as possible, as if maybe if I walked any slower I would come up with some kind of plan to free myself.

My surroundings were dark; the only light was from the moon that cast an eerie light through the trees, almost as if to set the mood. As I started to become more alert, every swish of the leaves, every broken twig made me jump from fear, but not only for myself, what if the others had caught Ron, or even Harry? What were we going to do then?

I shivered as the cool air blew gently on my cheeks as we walked up the front steps to the door.

Bellatrix knocked the hollow sound of wood echoing through my head. "We found them!" She called through the door, and immediately we heard running footsteps.

"Good job" Luscious grinned evilly as he studied me. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is it perhaps Granger? What would you be doing out on a night like this? It's a good thing Bellatrix found you… Little girls shouldn't be wandering the streets at night…" Luscious reached a hand out to touch me, probably to drag me inside.

"Don't touch me!" I lashed out at him, anger filling me body. How could Draco be related to somebody like him? I pushed the thought from my mind as Bellatrix led me inside.

"Get in there and we'll deal with you later!" She cried, pushing me down the dirty cold steps into a dark room.

"Where am I?" I wondered aloud.

"I think it's a dungeon, I could never be too sure though, they never let any light in here" I heard a lofty voice drift out to me through the darkness.

It took me awhile to realize who it was, but finally I said "Luna?"

"Yeah, is that you Hermione?" Luna asked, as she fumbled around in the dark to stand near me.

"Yes, it's me. So why are you in here, what could they want from you?" I asked, puzzlement written all over my face, but of course she couldn't see.

"I have no idea; I've only been in here for a couple of days…" She told me.

I was about to answer her before I heard Bellatrix scream, "Get up here Granger we need to have… A word with you…"

"Wish me luck…" I whispered, as I slowly began to walk up the old, winding stone stairs.

When I got up to the top I was faced by Luscious Malfoy who led me to what is apparently a secret room. Once I was inside I heard the door slam behind me.

"Where is Potter?" Bellatrix asked me, every word in her sentence dripping with acid.

"I don't know…" I answered looking straight into her cold eyes.

"What were you guys doing?" She asked, a little more forcefully this time.

"I don't know…" I answered again.

"Just tell us!" Luscious roared, his eyes blazing from anger.

"Now, now, Luscious… Don't lose your temper with the poor girl, if she wants to play games with us, then that's what we'll do" She smiled her sickly smile, before pulling out her wand.

Bellatrix walked up to me slowly, circling around me like a hunter hunting her prey. "Hmm… Where should I start?" She asked her eyes drifting up my body to my head. "Such a pretty little face we have here… Why not start with that?" She cooed, as she teasingly began to trace the tip of her wand around my lips. "Crucio!"

Before I could even gasp my whole body was grasped by an agonizing pain, everytime bone in my body was screaming at me. I heard a blood curdling scream and tried to work out where it had come from, before realizing it was me.

"Stop! Please stop!" I begged as tears began to stream down my cheeks.

"Will you tell us what Potter and you lot were up to?" She asked.

No matter how much this hurt, I would not betray my friends. I stayed silent. If I had to die, I would at least be noble and use my silence to stand defiantly till the end.  
But as suddenly as it happened, it stopped.

"Sectumsempra" She cackled, a deep gash slashing into the side of my body.

"Calm down Bella, we will leave the rest of this to the Dark Lord, see if he can make any sense out of her" Luscious said, in his deadly quiet voice. "Draco, lead our new guest back to her room!"

I heard hurried footsteps as Draco appeared. Draco didn't look hardly surprised to see me, someone must have told him I was here. Hoped filled my body from head to toe. Draco wouldn't leave me here to die would he? He would help me… Right?

"Come on" He grunted, yanking my arm out the door as he led me back to the stairs.

"Don't leave me..." I begged, tears filling up my eyes again.

"Here" Draco whispered, placing something in my hand.

"What?" I asked, my voice hoarse from screaming, but Draco had already began to scurry off.

I entered the dungeon and opened my hand. In it I could just make out the shape of two things. A lighter and I note.

I quickly started the lighter and opened up the note…

**Hey guys! Sorry to leave you there but I needed some sort of cliffhanger right…? I am SOOOOO terribly sorry for not updating for ages! I promise you regular updates now! Well… As regular as I can get seeing as I've already had a shit load of homework and like 10 assignments **** So Please review, tell me if you loved it, liked it, hated it, or just to tell me how to improve it **** If you want anything specific to happen just tell me in the review and I'll add it **** Xxxxxxxx.**


	4. Come with me

**Oh my gosh guys! I am so sorry for not updating quicker, I've been trying to update for like over a week but fanfictions not being nice and saying error everytime :( DRIVING ME INSANE! Enjoy and reiview :) And btw, if any of you guys are having the same trouble I did with update, and it keeps coming up with "Error type 2" all you have to do is look in the URL and change the word property to content :) xxx.  
**

I carefully unfolded the note, making sure not to rip it. The letters were written on an old piece of parchment, slightly yellowing on the edges.

I skimmed through the note as fast as I could in the dim light, re-reading it three times before it finally sunk in.

_Hermione, if you stay here, we'll both be dead. So meet me at the top of the stairs at 3am, I charmed this page to tear itself up 5 minutes before you meet me so you'll know the time.  
Don't bring Luna with you; it'll be too suspicious I'll find a way to free her later.  
I'm going to get you out of here.  
-Draco_

"Hey what's that you got there?" Luna's voice wafted through the thick musky air.

"Oh, Uh… Nothing" I said quickly, shoving the note in my back pocket. "Just a scrap piece of paper I found."

"Hmm… Okay then…" Luna said.

We waited in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh my gosh!" Luna suddenly yelled. I shot up looking around reaching my hand down to my pocket to retrieve my wand before remembering I didn't have it.

"I just saw a Wulderpuff!" Luna's airy voice cried out.

"What's a..? Never mind" I said. I really didn't want to hear about another one of her crazy mythical creatures.

I made myself comfortable against the grimy dark walls of the dungeon and slid down the wall until I was in a sitting position. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, letting my mind wander.

* * *

"_Hermione!" Someone yelled out to me._

_I spun around on the spot, looking for who ever had called me before I spotted Draco, nervously gesturing for me to follow him. I remembered nobody knew about 'us' yet. What would they think? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor going out? Two sworn enemies… I let my thoughts trail off at that._

_I began to follow Draco, always a few paces behind so as not to be suspicious. _

"_Where are we going?" I asked as Draco led me outside, looking around nervously to make sure nobody was following us._

"_I've got a surprise for you" He smiled and continued to walk._

"_The forbidden forest? You know we're not supposed to go in there!" I scolded. I'd already broken enough rules with Harry and Ron to last me a lifetime, anymore and I'd probably be finding myself expelled! "I'm not going in there. There's a reason why it's called forbidden you know." I said, planting my feet firmly on the ground, not willing to go any further._

"_Oh come on Hermioneeeee" Draco whined, "It's just a short cut, I promise."_

"_Fine then, but only because you promised" I gave in, smiling a little. Draco could be so adorable at times._

"_Okay now close your eyes" Draco ordered me, putting his hands gentle over my face, leading me through the forest. I smelt a soft lavender kind of smell, mixed with chocolate and strawberries as he breath tickled my face.  
"Here we are"_

_I opened my eyes, blinking a couple of times before my eyes adjusted to the bright light._

_The scene was breath taking… I was in a beautiful meadow, dazzling flowers, curling there way softly against the willow tree's a small crystal clear pond in the corner.  
"Oh Draco…." I mumbled in awe, "It's beautiful…"_

"_Just like my gorgeous girlfriend…" He mumbled, kissing my lips softly._

* * *

I was awakened roughly by the sound of ripping and took the remaining shards of paper that were strewn across the floor and popped them into my pocket before tip toeing my way up the stone stairs.

About five minutes went by with me waiting there nervously, scared of what was about to happen.  
I'd made sure Luna was asleep before moving.

"Hermione" I heard a voice whisper behind the door.

"I'm here" I whispered back, so silently that at first I wasn't sure if he'd heard me at all.  
"I'm here" I repeated, a little louder this time.

I heard the click of a lock and saw the doorknob turn slowly. A small creak echoed around the manor as Draco pushed the old wooden door open.  
I held my breath, waiting for a death eater to appear and seize both of us, but let out my breath when nothing happened.

I stared at Draco for a moment, letting all my memories of him flood back into my mind, the first time we'd kissed, when he asked me to be his girlfriend, our first time… He was so beautiful with his smooth pale skin, and icy blonde hair… Unlike all the other men I'd ever met.

"Quick, we have to leave now" he whispered, tugging at my hand gently for me to follow.

We crept around the manor, sliding down several staircases and going through many hidden passage ways.

"You know, this reminds me of Hogwarts and all its little secret tunnels" I laughed before Draco shot me a look.

"Just through here and you'll be out" Draco mumbled, as he lifted up a trapdoor.

I followed Draco through it. An ice cold chill hitting my cheeks as the breeze blew the wind my way.

"It's so good to be free" I smiled, breathing through another lungful of fresh air. "I love you so much…"

Draco looked down at the ground for a couple of seconds before looking up at me, straight in the eye, "I love you…" He whispered passionately, moving forwards to me, closer and closer before our lips finally touched, and suddenly, before I knew it, we were deepening the kiss, making up for all the times we'd been apart.

"Come with me… Leave this place" I whispered, my cheeks flushed, my face barely a few inches away from his.

"You know I can't do that" He told me, looking sadly down at me.

"Please, don't leave me..."

"You know I don't want to" I could see tears sparkling in Draco's eyes, and I knew he was forbidding them to fall, to show weakness even at the most horrible of times.  
"You understand that right? That I'd never want to hurt you…"

"I know…" I said, my voice hushed from the despair that was starting to creep up on me.

"I'll find a way for us to be together… Someday…."

**Hey, sorry if you don't like this chapter, or if you think it was too short... I wasn't really sure what I thought about this, I just didn't want you guys to wait forever for another chapter haha ****  
Doesn't that button below look pretty appealing to you? You know the one that has the magic word on it… Review… :D**

**I think I deserve one, after all, I am blowing off my PD assignment that's due tomorrow to entertain you guys haha ****Love you all xxxx.**


End file.
